


How do you deal with girls? And feelings. Those are a big thing too...

by Anasten27



Series: Of Windy Days at the Ocean [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: Ven tells his friends about his crush. They try to give him advice and reassurance as best as they can on this complicated situation.





	How do you deal with girls? And feelings. Those are a big thing too...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Taliax for beta reading. You're the best!

It was a cold night on the Land of Departure, but its inhabitants weren't bothered thanks to the warmth of their home. The stars twinkled in the sky and the crickets sang with delight.

Ventus was sitting on his bed, with a pillow in between his chest and knees. He had been talking for a while now with his friends about his tiny (not really, more like kinda big) crush. Or how Terra had called it: "girl problems".

"And every time I'm around her I feel so nervous and flustered. I feel like I might combust on the spot, explode into a million little pieces and then die." He hugged his legs and rested his chin on his pillow.

"Ven, that's totally normal when you like someone." Aqua reassured him from her spot at the foot of his bed. "Okay, maybe not the combusting, exploding and dying part, but that general feeling. It's okay to feel like you don't know what you're doing, it comes with the package."

"Well I wanna return it. It's super uncomfortable and I feel like an idiot." He pouted and she chuckled.

Terra smiled and shook his head. "I don't think you can really do that, buddy." He leaned against Ven's desk as he added, "but I think you can practice getting better at not being an idiot around her by, you know, being around her."

"Yeah! How about you invite her over one of these days?" The blue haired woman suggested.

"What? No way! I can't invite her alone, wouldn't it be weird?"

"You can ask Riku to come with her. Besides, we can be there too so you don't feel so awkward," said the brunette.

"Well... I guess it's not a bad idea." Ven scratched the back of his neck. "But what can I invite her to do? I don't really know a lot about what she likes..." He laid back on his bed, looking at the ceiling. "I know she likes flowers, swimming, and writing. And I think she also likes making small trinkets and stuff?" He sighed. "Other than that, I don't have much to go on."

His friends started thinking of possible solutions and ideas. The woman's eyes lit up and she offered, "How about we have a picnic outside? You can talk to her to get to know her better and, when you're done with your food, you can take her to that one flower field we used to go to. We can even play some board games when you come back."

"That sounds like a great plan and all," Terra said. "But I think you're forgetting a tiny little detail."

"What?"

"It's still Winter."

"Oh." She frowned a bit. "You're right, I did forget about that."

"It's still a good plan for Spring, though," the blond boy spoke up with a smile. "I like it. We just need to think of one for this month." He put his hands behind his head.

"Maybe just a movie and some tea afterwards?" The older apprentice suggested.

"That sounds pretty nice. What do you think, Ven?"

"I guess so..." He trailed off. "I just need to learn to feel normal around her so I can be a good friend... So I guess that's a nice occasion to practice.”

"What do you mean? Didn't you say you liked her?"

"Yeah, but she's never gonna like me. She still loves Sora." He sat back up, turning and dangling his feet off the edge of the bed. "I mean, have you looked at her? Anytime he's mentioned or when she sits at that tree in the islands, she gets this... Look on her face... This sad, longing look..." He got quiet after that, frowning slightly.

Aqua sighed. "Of course she's going to miss him, but that doesn't mean she can't move on from it eventually."

"Yeah, I think you're not giving yourself enough credit here, Ven. You're a great guy. Besides who says she won't fall by your charms?" The brunette winked at him.

The young man groaned and shoved his pillow in his face. His friends laughed and Aqua took it away from him.

"Terra's right though, you should have more confidence and believe in yourself!"

"I guess... But that doesn't make me feel any less guilty. The feelings didn't even start as my own..."

"But you've hung out with her. You said you liked her more now that you've gotten a chance to know her better, right? You may have taken that first attraction to her from Sora, but it would've gone away if you hadn't actually liked her later on." She reassured him.

"I know, but it still feels like I'm stealing something from him by getting closer to her."

They were silent at that. It was a weird thing to inherit feelings from sleeping for so long in someone else's heart. It's not like they really had a good answer for that kind of situation.

"I think you just need to give yourself a chance with her. You're not even letting yourself try anything because you're so filled with guilt. I don't think Sora would hate you for trying to make Kairi happy again..." Terra tried to comfort him.

Ventus hummed and looked down. "Alright, let's say I stop feeling guilty and I do have a chance. What do I do then? What am I supposed to do?"

"That depends on what you want to accomplish, what do you want to do? There's no right or wrong here," Aqua said.

"What is it that you'd like to do with her?"

"Well..." He started as his face turned a darker shade. "I'd like to hold her hand, and be there for her when she's feeling down and... Maybe even be the one to get her to smile sometimes." He closed his eyes. "I'd just like to be near her for as long as I can..."

"That sounds pretty much like a normal romantic relationship." Aqua smiled at him.

"And how would that be?"

"Think of it as a Friendship plus! You get everything, plus more emotional dedication and some more physical contact. You know, like hugs, hand holding, kisses, all those nice things."

"Yeah, I think... I'd like to have something like that with her..."

"So? What do you say, Ven? Feeling confident enough to invite her over for next week?" Terra asked.

"... I think so." He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Then what are you waiting for? Give her a call right now!" Aqua encouraged.

"Like, right now?" He asked, taken aback.

"Yeah!"

"Oh! Alright! Sure!" He took his phone out and looked for Kairi's number. He looked up to his two best friends, smiling brightly. "Guys... Thank you."

He hit call.


End file.
